


Royal Treatment

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching up to take what she was given, Yanina found herself clutching a coil of red rope – it felt smooth to the touch, but still with bite as she ran it through her hands.  It was about eight feet long - certainly more than he would need to just tie her hands together, or tie her down.  She licked her lips, considering the possibilities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

Royal Treatment

Now that she was on her way to fulfilling her primary role as Empress and guaranteeing Marl an heir, Yanina felt a little more free. They’d neither one of them entered in to the arrangement with any expectations of fidelity, but she had to be a little more careful. But there wasn’t a much better guarantee not to bear some other man’s child than to have the emperor’s already well planted inside her. She’d had a few weeks of nausea, but they’d passed, and for the moment everything seemed clear. After the day she’d had, dealing with the fallout from the disaster at the Market Bridge, she felt her planned evening of indulgence was well deserved.

She’d had the servants lay out some light refreshments in one of the parlours off her personal suite, and sent the carriage to fetch her companion while one of her maids helped her dress. It almost seemed a wasted effort, but she remembered the little buttons on the dress that his foreign date had work to the wedding, and thought Sanadhìl might enjoy the undressing even if propriety didn’t demand clothes. She had a sense that this would be something different from the times they’d fucked at Order meetings, and the anticipation of what might be in store for her had her squirming.

Casilla escorted her to the parlour once she was prepared, and a suitable amount of time had passed since her guest had been announced. The maid had been with her for years now and was theoretically acting as a chaperone – they’d already made arrangements for her to depart once Yanina was settled. Sanadhìl rose when she entered, and bowed formally while she took a seat on a low divan. He’d also dressed formally, by his standards, but Cozovodë clothing was generally much less confining, and much more accessible.

“Good evening, your majesty, I’m glad you were able to receive me despite recent events.” He smiled, playing courteous for now.

“Some appointments are worth keeping – I hope my instincts haven’t led me astray in this case.” Her answering smile was calculatingly wicked, and he responded in kind.

“I assure your majesty, I will not disappoint you.”

“Of course not. Would you care for some wine?” When he nodded, she gave a little wave to Casilla, who poured two glasses from the decanter on the sideboard. After she handed them over, Yanina gave her a pointed smile. “Thank you – that will be all.”

The maid departed out a side door with a curtsey, leaving the two alone, and the empress took a step closer to her guest, holding her glass close to her chest. Sanadhìl sipped his wine, looking her over with a thoughtful smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Shall we sit?” she asked, indicating the chaise-longue with a sweep of her hand that incidentally took in the assets of her slim form.

His smile broadened, but he shook his head. “Not yet.” He stepped closer as well, less than an arm’s reach away. There was enough of a height distance that she had to tilt her head meet his gaze.

“No? Then what did you have in mind?”

He caught her hand and drew it to him before she managed to lay it on his chest, running his thumb up her palm to her wrist, then bending slightly to kiss it. “Your Majesty…” He let the word settle for a moment – something about it gave her a slight thrill – then stepped in even closer, so that they were practically touching. “Will you trust me?”

“Trust you to do what?” Sanadhìl was still holding her wrist, and she could imagine her pulse beating beneath his light touch.

“To take proper care of you.”

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. Did you have something particular in mind?” Clearly he did, but she was game for a little experimentation. The wine goblet was still in her hand, and she wished there was somewhere closer she could set it down. Instead she took a little sip. He smiled, lowering her other arm. His touch was cool, her skin hot.

“Then obey me. Tell me you’ll do whatever I say.”

She was sure he’d still fuck her if she said no, but she was curious as to how he wanted to use her.

“Nothing that will hurt the baby.” He wasn’t strong enough to be as rough as Marl and she didn’t think he would be so foolish, but it couldn’t hurt to be clear.

“Good. Give me your glass, and stay where you are.”

Yanina nodded. Desire was in his gaze, but it was well controlled. When he let go of her wrist a moment later, it throbbed slightly, and she immediately missed the contact. He stepped away towards the low table by the chaise, pausing to take a slow sip from his goblet, drinking in the sight of her. When he returned, he walked around her once, stopping pressed up against her bustle. She craned her neck to see him, and he caught her chin, trailing fingers down her exposed neck. He paused briefly over the traces of bruises that Marl had left – they were scarcely tender anymore, but she remembered them clearly – but said nothing.

“Hold this.” Reaching up to take what she was given, Yanina found herself clutching a coil of red rope – it felt smooth to the touch, but still with bite as she ran it through her hands. It was about eight feet long - certainly more than he would need to just tie her hands together, or tie her down. She licked her lips, considering the possibilities while Sanadhìl began to slowly undo the work her maid had done earlier, carefully unfastening the hooks and laces keeping her dress closed at the rear. He paused to caress her skin where it was bared beneath before taking the rope, and draping it casually around her neck so that the ends fell down her back. From there he slid his arms along her shoulders, gently pushing her garment down until her arms were bare and it cascaded to the floor, leaving her in corset and petticoats and him holding her wrists.

He brought them together behind her back, and Yanina lifted her head, closing her eyes as he pulled the rope back and its roughness trailed gently across her skin. The rest of the cord remained draped across her throat after he used the end to bind her wrists. Evidently he’d left himself a bid of a lead, as he tugged her suddenly from behind. With one hand still on her arm, he managed to keep her from falling as she staggered backwards, her eyes flying open in surprise. She slipped across her crumpled dress and found herself pressed up against his chest. Before she could say anything, he kissed her, tangling one hand in her mass of red hair. With her hands bound, there wasn’t much she could do other than enjoy it. She bit lightly at his tongue when he slipped it between her lips. Instead of hitting her as her husband may have, he just pulled her head back. He wasn’t so strong, much like the ties around her wrists weren’t so tight, but it was a matter of leverage.

“When I tell you, then you can let go, and bite and scratch and scream and do whatever you like. But not until I tell you.” His voice and eyes seemed calm, but his cheeks and ears were slightly flush. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good. If you need me to stop, I want you to tell me – but only if you mean it. And because you might not mean it if you just beg me to stop, you’re going to say something different, to let me know. Something short and easy: red, like the rope, or your hair. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

He responded by kissing her again: first on the mouth, then on the neck as he worked the laces of her corset with his free hand. When she could reach to do so, she kissed him back. Restrained and chastised, she let her imagination run with just what she would like to do to her guest. As soon as she was free of her corset, she pressed herself up against him, hoping to be freed soon from the rest of her underclothes, and wishing that he might at least take off his shirt. He didn’t oblige, but he did turn her around, reaching from behind now to trail a hand across her tits, teasing them through the thin fabric of her shift. After a few more deft movements, she felt the last of her petticoats slip away. She clutched at his thigh behind her – it was all that was within her reach – but he pulled the rope up and wound it around her hands so that it was all she could touch.

Nestling close behind her, he continued to tease her, slipping a hand in through the neck of her final garment to pinch her nipples, running the other down the inside of her thigh to find a spot that made her weak in the knees even before he drew his touch higher. She was so wet that she soaked through the cloth as soon as he touched her though it, moaning loudly as he probed and rubbed her. The ropes bit into her fingers as she squeezed them while she came – a small release that only demanded more. He kissed her again while she recovered, his hand tracing along her abdomen, then turned her around again. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, Sanadhìl untied the sash that held closed his robe. It slid open only slightly, showing just a hint of the flesh beneath, but he stepped up, pulling her in to lean against him. She kissed the hollow of his throat while he reached up with the sash to blindfold her.

It was exhilarating, not knowing where she might be touched, or kissed, or licked, or pinched… He lifted her shift to touch her more directly, tangling fingers briefly in her lower curls. She begged him for more, knowing that he was holding back from granting another release, but instead of obliging, he stepped away completely.

Yanina felt the lack of him very quickly – it was the first time since they’d been left alone that he hadn’t been touching at least some part of her. She was full of strange energy that had no other outlet, and she half sobbed, half growled as the full force of her restless frustration hit. Her petticoats were still tangled around her ankles, and blind, she’d lost track of where she stood in the room. She spun blindly and nearly lost her footing. “Where are you!?”

“I’m here.”

His hands found her shoulders, pulling her away from the treacherous clothing pile and into his arms. He was naked now, his cock hard, and the only thing between them her shift. Wherever her ravenous mouth could reach she kissed, wanting nothing more than to just keep touching him however she could. It was nearly enough to bring her to climax again, and he helped her along by rubbing her clit, this time skin against skin. She still wanted more – she wanted to be fucked, but knew that bit was his choice as to when he would slide his cock inside her, over and over until he came.

Still blindfolded, Yanina could sense rather than see as he moved around her. The bindings on her hands loosened, and then her wrists were free. She flexed and rolled them briefly before he took hold of them again, raising them above her head to facilitate removing her shift. Rather than binding her wrists again, he lowered her arms to her sides. She felt the rope drag against her skin again, across her abdomen, across her breasts. Finally, Sanadhìl passed it loosely around her arms at the elbow, and she kept it tensioned by holding her arms where they’d been placed. This effort on her part was soon aided by additional wraps, above her breasts, around the rope itself, below her breasts, and weaving in around them. She couldn’t see the diamond pattern yet, only feel it pressing into her skin. Once he was finished, her arms were bound tightly to her sides, but free below the elbow. Wherever she could reach, she touched, sliding her hands along the length of his shaft and delighting at how it twitched.

Again with his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a sudden shove, and she slipped to her knees in front of him.

“Suck it,” he ordered, but it was hardly necessary – she wanted to taste and please him. She massaged his thighs only briefly before her arms stretched to their limits to take hold of his cock and guide it into her mouth. The bindings allowed her enough control that she could take him all in, imagining the look on his face that might have accompanied the small hiss of breath that escaped. Even then, she wasn’t allowed free reign. He was firm and hard, and she could have made him come with just her tongue if she’d been allowed. Instead, he kept one hand buried in her hair, the other caressing the back of her neck while he guided her head – starting slow, and building to a quicker, more even rhythm. She treasured every quiet gasp, the growing tension in his grip, the slight sweetness of precum. She squeezed his balls lightly and could practically feel the effort exerted to reign himself in.

“Enough,” he panted, pulling her back. It wasn’t, though, and he fumbled to pull the cloth off her eyes. He was flush, wisps of his honey-blonde hair plastered with sweat to the side of his face. He also had an ornamentation she’d not seen before – a small silver ring through his left nipple. She was curious, but now was not the time for questions. Sanadhìl took her hands and helped her to her feet, drawing her close for a deep kiss. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said after he pulled back, still close and hard and breathless, “on the chaise. I’m going to tie you just how I want you, and then I’m going to climb on top, and inside, you, and I want you to go wild, to let go, to come more, and take whatever you want – whatever you can.”

“Will you come inside me?” He never had before, and while she’d appreciated the caution, it made Yanina want it all the more. He nodded, kissing her again before leading her over to the chaise and leaning her back. He was a little rougher with the rope this time, and it bit into her skin as he unbound her arms and breasts. When she reached up to examine his new jewelry he slapped her hand away and gave her a stern look. After a brief moment’s consideration, he bound her wrist to her upper thigh – she had just enough reach to touch herself – and artfully wrapped the rest of the cord around her leg, holding her knee flexed. With a little shove, he spread her open, straddling the end of the chaise and testing her wetness with his fingers. She was sodden.

Yanina arched her back, flicking her clit enticingly, and reached for him with her free arm. “Please, fuck me!” Sanadhìl assented, shifting himself over her hot cunt, slipping inside easily. They both moaned, and then she was on him, kissing him, running her fingers and nails against his skin, flicking at his nipple ring, biting roughly at his lips as he matched the rhythm of her wild bucking. He responded to her wildness in kind, and she imagine she could feel his heart pounding in time with his rough strokes. She came easily, rubbing herself as he slammed his cock inside her, straining against her bindings. He matched her abandon in other ways, pinching her nipples, teasing her inner thigh where the ropes chaffed against her skin. Yanina shuddered and cried out as her lover finally gave her what she craved, spilling his seed deep inside her.

They lay joined together a little while longer, before he slid free and helped her sit up while he unbound her. She leaned back against him on the chaise while she recovered, letting him massage her wrist and comb her hair back out of her face with his fingers. Sanadhìl smirked when she looked back at him, and bowed his head.

“I hope your majesty enjoyed herself.”

“Oh yes,” she returned the smirk, “a worthy royal treatment.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A necessary punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183670) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary)




End file.
